Hell's nine tails
by trinh89
Summary: traduzione a cura di trinh89: kiba farà sapere a Sasuke un segreto che cambierà per sempre la sua opinione su Naruto che sarà felice di ciò che succederà.


Titolo: Hell's nine tails (Le nove code del diavolo).  
Autore originale: **Master of the Rebels**.  
Traduttrice: trinh89.  
Lingua originale: inglese.  
Disclaimer: tutti i personaggi di questa fan fic sono maggiorenni, e comunque non realmente esistenti. I loro diritti appartengono al sensei Masashi Kishimoto, e questa traduzione non è a scopo di lucro.  
Pairing: sasunaru.  
Rating: yaoi, lemon.

-One-shot: Hell's nine tails.

Il ragazzo dalle iridi d'ossidiana fissò assente quella che da tre anni era la sua ragazza mentre chiacchierava ancora e ancora su qualcosa di cui non aveva assolutamente alcun interesse. La sua mente era da un'altra parte, stava guardando discretamente fuori dalla finestra del terzo piano dell'edificio di scienze naturali della loro università. Il moro osservava silenziosamente, come era suo solito negli ultimi tre mesi, come un esile ed agile ragazzo con bellissimi capelli biondi e uno splendente sorriso avanzava circondato dalle avance di numerosi giovani.

"Sasuke-kun, mi stai ascoltando?" Sasuke sbatté le palpebre e riportò la sua attenzione alla ragazza dai capelli rosa di fronte a lui. Aveva un leggero cipiglio sul volto che aveva il suo culmine nelle sue iridi smeraldine. Era una bella ragazza, non c'erano dubbi, e Sasuke la conosceva ormai da sei anni. La loro relazione era al pari di un programma mediatico nella loro scuola privata. Era la ragazza più bella del campus e aveva iniziato a frequentarla quando i suoi genitori avevano iniziato a spingerlo a trovare un partner.

Non era che non le piacesse, ma pensava a lei più come ad una amica ora. Lui era un normale ragazzo con ormoni quindi era ovviamente attratto fisicamente da qualcosa di lei e avevano avuto qualche soddisfacente sessione di sesso in un paio di occasioni tuttavia,recentemente, l'attenzione di Sasuke era concentrata da un'altra parte.

"Hai, Sakura. Ino e Sai stanno avendo problemi. Perché pensi sempre che non ti stia ascoltando?" Sakura mise per un attimo il broncio prima di sorridergli e buttarsi nuovamente nella noiosa conversazione. Sasuke sospirò mentalmente e tornò ai suoi pensieri.

Sì, era di recente che aveva iniziato a perdere del tutto l'interesse per Sakura e questo aveva a che fare con il biondo all'esterno. Uzumaki Naruto era il migliore amico di Sasuke da tutta la loro vita e, proprio negli ultimi tre mesi, aveva annunciato che era gay. Nessuno aveva la minima idea da dove fosse venuta quella dichiarazione visto che, per quanto ne sapevano, Naruto si frequentava con Hyuuga Hinata da sette anni, sin da quando aveva sedici anni.

L'unico altro ragazzo che sembrava essere anche solo remotamente vicino a lei come Naruto era Inuzuka Kiba, il quale era un gradino più sotto della posizione di Naruto che era il suo fidanzato. Quindi quando i due ruppero, non solo mandarono all'aria le numerose scommesse sul quando si sarebbero sposati, ma crearono un certo scalpore dovuto soprattutto ad Hinata che non era minimamente scossa dalla rottura e che aveva iniziato a uscire con Kiba neanche una settimana più tardi. Per questo era stata molestata spesso fino a che Naruto non aveva chiesto a tutti di smettere di trattarla a quel modo.

Aveva dato un alquanto vaga spiegazione che il vedere la stretta amicizia tra Hinata e Kiba gli aveva fatto riesaminare il suo stesso rapporto con la sua ragazza, e aveva compreso che era gay ed era stato con Hinata solo perché era più comodo e questo non era giusto per lei. Quindi, aveva personalmente organizzato e incoraggiato loro a mettersi insieme. Ovviamente, nessuno credeva una simile scusa insoddisfacente, ma dal momento che questo era Naruto la gente lasciò correre.

La vita tornò alla normalità fino a che, un paio di settimane più tardi, la notizia dell'improvviso cambiò di orientamento sessuale di Naruto non si diffuse con un fulmine per il campus e divenne l'obbiettivo di ammiratori e giovani insistenti. Nulla poteva negare che aveva dei tratti efebici nell'aspetto che attraeva anche alcuni giovani normalmente etero.

Non aiutava nemmeno il fatto che la scelta di Naruto come lavoro part-time fosse l'essere un oste e un cameriere al night club locale, uno che serviva prevalentemente la clientela maschile, la maggior parte di loro era gay, tuttavia non fermava altri ad andarci. Era stata una celebrità alla rottura e la maggior parte delle persone si era metaforicamente tirato un colpo per non aver realizzato mai prima d'ora le sue preferenze o quelle di Hinata. Perché veramente, chi con la mente sana avrebbe permesso al proprio ragazzo di lavorare un posto così audace? E quale ragazzo etero avrebbe volontariamente lavorato in un bar gay, fra tutti i posti?

Non c'era una sola anima a cui interessava se Naruto fosse omosessuale onestamente. No, il vero problema risiedeva in ciò che lo aveva reso ovvio ovvero la confessione. Dal giorno di quella proclamazione, Naruto non aveva nulla per nascondere che avesse una forte attrazione per il suo migliore amico, Uchiha Sasuke. E, mentre tutti sapevano che Sasuke si frequentava con Sakura per così tanto tempo fino ad ora, era affascinante vedere come il moro non facesse assolutamente nulla per trattenere la sua controparte bionda dal fargli delle ovvie avance.

Sasuke era totalmente certo che fosse perché, ora che Naruto era diventato un'opzione sessuale, si era ritrovato improvvisamente gli occhi incollati al luminoso biondo in ogni momento possibile. Quando gli chiesero del suo inusuale comportamento, Sasuke rispose che accettava pienamente ogni parte di Naruto e si rifiutava di sminuire la loro relazione semplicemente perché Naruto era innamorato di lui.

Nonostante avesse detto ciò, Sasuke ci stava pensando a tutte le ore del giorno e della notte. Forse era stata l'unica persona a notarlo, ma a lui sembrava alquanto strano che Naruto potesse essere improvvisamente saltato dall'altra sponda dopo una relazione eterosessuale di sette anni e si fosse ritrovato innamorato di un ragazzo dopo essersi appena reso conto della propria sessualità. Non aiutava nemmeno che Sasuke stesse iniziando a vederlo nella luce in cui altri giovani ardenti facevano. La sua crescente attrazione per il suo giovane amico era snervante, ma allo stesso tempo normale.

Emise un basso grugnito come uno dei ragazzi si avvicinò un po' troppo e riuscì a toccare Naruto. La sua irritazione fu tuttavia placata un attimo dopo, quando Naruto afferrò la mano offendente e la portò brutalmente dietro la testa del ragazzo. Poteva essere piccolo e delicato all'apparenza, ma Naruto poteva prendere a calci anche il sedere del ragazzo più forte ed era uscito vincitore più della metà dei numerosi scontri fra lui e Sasuke, sebbene il moro odiasse ammetterlo.

Osservò il dannato sorriso compiaciuto formarsi sul volto del suo migliore amico e il suo cuore batté contro il petto ad una simile visione. Velocemente si fece chiaro in sé il fatto che vedesse Naruto più che un amico, e le sue reazioni del semplice posare i suoi occhi su di lui comparato allo stare seduto direttamente di fronte a Sakura gli stavano dicendo dove si fosse trasferita la sua predilezione. Mentre Sakura continuava a chiacchierare a raffica e Naruto si dirigeva verso un gruppo di ragazze che agitavano una mano chiamandolo, Sasuke venne improvvisamente alla conclusione che voleva Naruto tutto per sé.

A lui non sembrava strano aver fatto una tale improvvisa scelta perché, con l'eccezione di qualsiasi cosa intima, lui essenzialmente stava frequentando già il passionale biondo. Era uscito più con lui che con Sakura senz'altro. Ora la domanda era solo a chi dovesse dirlo prima, Sakura o Naruto. La sua conclusione fu presa quando una pesante mano si posò sulla sua spalla e alzò lo sguardo su uno dei ghigni animali di Inuzuka Kiba.

"Yo, Uchiha. Vieni a fare due passi con me?" Sakura si accigliò al rude ragazzo.

"Scusami, ma Sauke-kun e io stavamo parlando. Dio, perché Hinata ha anche a che fare con la tua idiozia?" Sasuke era sul punto di rifiutare l'invito di Kiba dal momento che la sua etica giornaliera lo implorava di mantenere le buone maniere, ma Kiba lo colpì dritto al bersaglio.

"Davvero? Perché sembra che tu stessi parlando a lui più che con lui. Inoltre," Kiba ignorò completamente la borbottante rosa, ghignando ad un altro ragazzo che era appena arrivato. Il ragazzo, Rock Lee, un vecchio ammiratore di Sakura, posò una mano tranquillizzante sulla sua spalla e lei sospirò prima di tornare a fissare Kiba che ora stava parlando a Sasuke. "Naruto voleva dirti qualcosa e mi ha chiesto di farti sapere che ha bisogno di parlare con te il più presto possibile. E' in-".

"Cortile". Tagliò Sasuke, alzandosi in piedi, i suoi precedenti pensieri sull'etichetta completamente mandati al diavolo alla prospettiva di affrontare Naruto una volta per tutte. "L'ho visto dalla finestra. Anch'io devo parlargli di una cosa. A più tardi, Sakura. Lee". Si voltò di scatto, un Kiba dall'aria soddisfatta tirò fuori la lingua all'indirizzo di Sakura seguendo poi l'Uchiha che si allontanava.

"Sai di cosa vuole parlarmi?" domandò Sasuke, lanciando un'occhiata in tralice una volta usciti dall'edificio. Kiba fece spallucce portandosi le mani dietro la testa nel familiare gesto che sembrava caratterizzare lui e Naruto.

"Non l'ha detto, so solo che era importante e doveva parlartene entro oggi". Il sopracciglio di Sasuke si inarcò a questo e si trattenne dal fare ulteriori domande. Raggiunsero il cortile; Naruto non era difficile da localizzare dal momento che l'esuberante ragazzo aveva la tendenza di distinguersi dalla folla a dispetto del dove andasse o cosa facesse.

"Ohi, Dobe. Mi cercavi?" disse Sasuke ad alta voce sopra la folla, distogliendo molti occhi dai rudi gesti delle braccia brunite sull'atteso Uchiha. Gli occhi azzurri di Naruto vacillarono per un secondo all'interruzione prima di accendersi di felicità e lanciarsi addosso al più grande.

"Teme!" le sue braccia si avvolsero intorno alle spalle di Sasuke, nascondendo il suo viso sul suo collo. Tutti li fissarono attenti mentre Sasuke portava semplicemente le sue braccia intorno alla vita di Naruto per bilanciarlo. Naruto si scostò per alzare lo sguardo su Sasuke con le splendenti iridi azzurre piene di eccitamento. "Ne, ne, Sasuke! Hell's Nine Tails darà una festa in maschera stasera! Una sorta di festa post-Halloween. Tu devi venire!" Quasi come una riflessione, Naruto voltò il capo, le braccia ancora avvolte intorno al collo di Sasuke, per indirizzarsi al resto della folla. "A dire il vero, dovreste venire tutti. Sarà un inferno totale!"

La sua felicità fu contagiosa e il generale gruppo di persone intorno a loro sembrò interrompere le loro piccole conversazioni per discutere del cambio dei piani e andare al club. Naruto si voltò verso Sasuke con un sorriso lieto per aver colto il più grande fissarlo con una insolita espressione illusoria. Stava per indicarla quando un braccio gli cinse il collo e fu tirato con forza via dall'Uchiha, ora catturato nella stretta presa di Kiba.

"Ohi, Piccolo! Ti conviene lasciare il tuo ragazzo dei sogni prima che arrivi Sakura e ti stacchi il la testa dal collo". Naruto lo guardò torvo al soprannome e si dimenò per liberarsi con relativa facilità dalla presa.

"Cagnaccio. Toglimi le zampe di dosso!". Al rude strattone, Kiba lo lasciò improvvisamente andare e Naruto incespicò in avanti per una paio di passi prima di fulminare il ragazzo che fischiava innocentemente. "Inoltre, posso fare qualsiasi cosa voglia con Sasuke e Sakura non può dire niente. Sono il suo miglior amico. E' più importante della fidanzata". Sasuke inarcò un sopracciglio alle parole possessive ma lasciò correre. Con le braccia avvolte intorno alla vita di Naruto lo tirò un po' più vicino a sé, portando la sua bocca vicino all'orecchio del biondo. Naruto si appoggiò nell'abbracciò felicemente, le mani si sollevarono per stringersi ai forti avambracci. "Aa, Naruto. Verrò. Non ho progetti per questa sera". Beh, quella era una clamorosa bugia. Era supposto di dover accompagnare Sakura a una cena di famiglia con i suoi genitori, ma poteva sempre programmarle di nuovo come al solito. Naruto era sempre, e sarebbe sempre stato, la sua priorità.

Iridi azzurre come l'oceano brillarono entusiaste. "Davvero? Fantastico!" Naruto abbassò lo sguardo sul suo orologio e gridò. "Oh cazzo! Arriverò di nuovo in ritardo! Scusa, devo andare! A più tardi, Sasuke!" Sasuke sbatté le palpebre sorpreso come un morbido bacio venne premuto contro la sua guancia e osservò Naruto correre verso l'edificio di belle arti per la sua lezione di recitazione, muovendosi agilmente tra gli altri studenti universitari.

Kiba colpì col gomito Sasuke nel fianco per riscuoterlo dalla sua visione. Il moro si voltò, dirigendosi verso il parcheggio e Kiba lo seguì standogli dietro. "Ehi, ho fame. Vuoi mangiare un boccone al caffè giù per la strada?" Sasuke diede a Kiba uno sguardo alquanto strano. Non era loro solito avere a che fare l'uno con l'altro a meno che Naruto o un altro dei loro amici fosse lì per fare da mediatore. Non era che non andassero d'accordo, era solo che non si vedevano sempre faccia a faccia. L'unica volta che erano andati da qualche parte insieme era quando avevano avuto bisogno di parlare di qualcosa di importante.

"Certo, andiamo a piedi così non dovrò preoccuparmi del parcheggio" rispose Sasuke brevemente e Kiba gli lanciò un sorriso soddisfatto. Percorsero il breve cammino in relativo silenzio, Kiba muovendo la mano e Sasuke accennando col capo saluti alle persone che conoscevano e altri che erano ammiratori/ammiratrici.

Dieci minuti più tardi trovarono posto in un tavolo opportunamente isolato, Kiba divorò velocemente un sandwich e Sasuke sorseggiò di tanto in tanto la sua bevanda. Sasuke stava riflettendo fra sé e sé, ripensando ai suoi piani per ciò che voleva accadesse quella sera così non si accorse delle piccole occhiate di Kiba.

Kiba fissò attentamente lo scontroso giovane prima di chiedere, "Uchiha, hai almeno mai visto il Hell's Nine Tails, in una notte in cui lavora Naruto?" Sasuke si accigliò, realizzando improvvisamente che effettivamente non aveva mai visitato Naruto al lavoro. Sospettò che Sakura fosse indirettamente responsabile per questo in qualche modo. Una volta Naruto era venuto fuori dal bagno, la rosa era stata inflessibile sul permettere loro di avvicinarsi l'uno all'altro per quanto fu in suo potere. Sasuke non aveva capito se non recentemente che la ragazza vedeva il biondo come una minaccia, forse la rosa aveva avvertito la sua crescente attrazione prima che potesse realizzarlo lui stesso.

Sasuke scosse il capo in diniego e osservò come Kiba sembrasse essere venuto a una decisione coscienziosa su qualcosa. "Okay, guarda, Uchiha. Tu non mi piaci particolarmente". Sasuke inarcò un sopracciglio allo stupido insulto ma permettendo all'Inuzuka di proseguire il discorso. "Non ho la minima idea di come tu possa piacere a Naruto ma gli piaci. In realtà, e non hai il permesso di ripeterlo a nessun altro dal momento che non dovrei dirtelo," l'attenzione di Sasuke fu immediatamente catturata dalle parole. Era ben lungi dal negare le accuse del suo essere curioso, anche se solo per sapere tutto ciò che gli accadeva intorno come una forma di precauzione il più delle volte.

"Naruto ha sempre saputo di essere gay, anche mentre frequentava Hinata. E' praticamente innamorato di te da quasi una vita e Hinata lo aveva capito con le sue costanti osservazioni. Così quando lo ha affrontato, quando avevano sedici anni, gli disse che le sue azioni stavano diventando troppo ovvie. Lui non voleva ammetterlo allora fecero un patto insieme e decisero di fingere di frequentarsi. Io ho origliato la conversazione e mi sono arrabbiato parecchio dal momento che avevo intenzione di chiedere ad Hinata di uscire con me. Piacevo anch'io ad Hinata, il che peggiorò le cose poiché lei era comunque determinata a sostenere l'idiota".

Sasuke si era lasciato ricadere nella sedia, poi aveva socchiuso gli occhi e tentato di spremere le meningi per tenere e riordinare le nuove informazioni. "Beh, in realtà è stata un'idea di Naruto che noi uscissimo insieme in segreto e usare la sua presenza per nascondere la nostra relazione. Questa è la ragione per cui tutti ci vedevano insieme tutto il tempo. Il fatto che Naruto fosse religiosamente devoto a te è stata l'unica ragione per cui ho accettato il piano. Quindi, questo è tutto ciò che è accaduto in questi anni". Kiba prese un profondo respiro, avendo detto tutto quasi in un sol fiato. Lanciò a Sasuke uno sguardo significativo. "Questa non è una cotta momentanea o uno scherzo da parte sua. Lui è sinceramente innamorato di te".

Sasuke scosse la testa incredulo, non per il fatto che Naruto fosse innamorato di lui, ma per il lungo tempo che era passato senza che se ne fosse accorto. "Ma perché ha deciso improvvisamente di dichiararsi? Se veramente gli piacevo da così tanto, perché non è semplicemente venuto allo scoperto e non me lo ha detto?" Sasuke riuscì a mala pena a emettere le ardue parole dalla sua bocca e Kiba fece spallucce.

"Voleva solo esserti di sostegno più che far prevalere i suoi desideri per te. Credo che Sakura abbia detto a un po' di gente che voi due avete avuto un paio di conversazione sul matrimonio in un prossimo avvenire e che lui abbia finalmente realizzato che non poteva vivere senza di te al suo fianco in tutti gli aspetti. Vuole dare tutto quello che ha per averti, da quanto mi ha detto il piccoletto. Perché pensi che odi improvvisamente così tanto l'Haruno quando era solito comportarsi così gentilmente con lei? Voleva cosa era meglio per te e gli è bastato una parola su voi due sposati per fargli capire che l'essere con te era ciò che era meglio per te".

Ripensandoci, Naruto ignorava Sakura e, tutto sommato, era alquanto rude con lei negli ultimi mesi. Sasuke difficilmente riuscì a credere a questo. Sembrava praticamente irreale. Prese un momento per cercare di riorganizzare i suoi pensieri. Sakura era una buona amica. Bella, solitamente gentile, e intelligente, sembrava amarlo abbastanza. Ma si era casualmente presentata dopo aver sentito il suo cognome, almeno era venuto a supporre. Il nome che era attaccato a una delle più grandi e miliardarie compagnie del mondo. C'era una vera ragione per lui per dubitare della sincerità della ragazza e 'l'abbastanza' amore non era necessariamente abbastanza, se questo aveva alcun senso.

Ma Naruto…

Se ciò che Kiba gli aveva detto era vero, aggiungendo a questo i numerosi anni di forte amicizia, Naruto sarebbe stato un partner ancora migliore. Lui sapeva tutto di Sasuke, tutti i suoi incubi e le sue paure, i suoi sporchi segreti e drammi, cose che il moro non si sarebbe mai sognato di far sapere a Sakura. Hinata aveva pensato che le azioni erano evidenti quindi perché Sasuke, una persona che aveva sempre creduto di essere in alta sintonia con la parte più intima di Naruto, non aveva notato qualcosa di così importante? Non aveva senso.

C'era del vero nel pettegolezzo di lui e Sakura che avevano parlato di sposarsi. Mentre la conversazione veniva pienamente incitata dai suoi genitori, lui non aveva in alcun modo scoraggiato l'idea dal momento che lo considerava un dovere. Ma, ora che si era reso conto di aver maturato evidentemente qualche intenso sentimento per Naruto, con questa improvvisa opportunità di una relazione reale basata su sentimenti veri che bussava alla sua porta, stava iniziando a sospettare che avesse fatto un grosso errore scegliendo Sakura.

Dopotutto, i suoi genitori gli avevano semplicemente chiesto di trovare un partner, non avevano mai specificato di che genere dovesse essere. Aveva solamente presunto che loro volessero una donna quindi forse…

Kiba lo stava fissando stranamente. "Sembri stranamente calmo per un uomo che ha appena scoperto che il suo migliore amico era innamorato di lui da più di quindici anni. Mentirei deliberatamente se ti dicessi che non sono interessato a sapere che stai pensando in questo momento". Sasuke portò il suo sguardo sul curioso castano al suo fianco.

"Naruto è Naruto. Per me, non è mai stato una questione se fosse un uomo o una donna, lui era quel che era. Il fatto che abbia iniziato a frequentare Sakura era semplicemente perché era ciò che pensavo mia madre e mio padre si aspettassero. Non mi è mai neanche passato per la mente di considerare Naruto come un potenziale partner perché per me aveva senso uscire con una donna. Quindi sì, sono calmo. Naruto è il mio amico più stretto e se ciò che dici è davvero la verità, non avrebbe più senso per me stare con la persona che mi conosce di più e prova, ovviamente, dei sentimenti più forti per me? Questo potrebbe sembrare strano dalla tua prospettiva, ma la mia relazione con il dobe non è convenzionale quindi per me va bene".

Il suo tono traspariva un obbiettivo inequivocabile e Kiba poté sentire un enorme sorriso stendersi sui suoi lineamenti alle ardite parole di affetto proclamate. "Quindi ti piace, giusto?" domandò, anche se Kiba sapeva che era una domanda stupida.

Sasuke alzò gli occhi al cielo e ripeté seccato. "Sì, mi piace. Probabilmente più di quanto io piaccia a lui, ma sto ancora riordinando le idee quindi ho bisogno di un altro paio di minuti".

Kiba rise a questo. "Minuti, eh?" Kiba inclinò indietro, allungando le braccia dietro lo schienale della sedia. "Quindi cosa pensi di fare con l'Haruno, eh? Prima o poi dovrai dirglielo". Kiba mise su un'espressione pensierosa e poi lanciò un'occhiata di avvertimento all'altro. "E farai meglio a dirglielo perché Naruto non merita di essere bastonato così. Non diventerà una sorta di affare per te".

Sasuke lo guardò torvo alla schiette implicazioni. "Io non ho assolutamente intenzione di usare Naruto a quel modo. Posso essere bastardo, ma non con lui. Se qui c'è qualcuno che verrà bastonato, sarà Sakura. Lei mi piace; è una buona amica ed è genuinamente gentile. Ma solo perché ho improvvisamente realizzato che sono dell'altra sponda non vuol dire che debba scaricarla brutalmente".

Kiba sembrò soddisfatto di quella risposta e rimase tranquillo mentre Sasuke raccoglieva i suoi pensieri. Un paio di minuti passarono in silenzio fino a che Kiba non ruppe il momento e domandò: "A che ora vai al club? Potremmo andare tutti insieme". Sasuke alzò lo sguardo su di lui e annuì col capo, si alzò in piedi con Kiba e posò del contante sul tavolo per pagare la consumazione.

"Stavo pensando intorno alle dieci e mezza. Naruto parla sempre di come le cose non inizino mai fino alle dieci circa quindi un po' più tardi sembra meglio". Kiba concordò prontamente.

"Ci incontriamo sulla strada di fronte, ok?" Di nuovo Sasuke annuì e poi i due presero finalmente ognuno la propria strada, entrambi pensando a cosa sarebbe successo fra poche ore.

Naruto era incredulo, in piedi nella stanza dei vestiti situata nel retro del Hell's Nine Tails, incapace di comprendere le parole che provenivano dalla bocca del suo capo. "Dimmi che questo è un stramaledetto scherzo". Jiraiya fissò torvo il più giovane, infastidito dalla disobbedienza di uno dei suoi migliori impiegati.

"Non è uno scherzo e se imprechi un'altra volta a me, ti licenzio. Ora mettiti quel dannato costume e preparati per la serata". Naruto piagnucolò all'ordine prima di aggrottare le sopracciglia e indicare il suo amico Gaara, un altro impiegato del club, che stava correntemente indossando stretti pantaloni di pelle e una maglia rosso sangue, con i capelli arrangiati con del gel nero in due corna da diavolo e un coda appuntita che sbucava da un foro nel retro dei pantaloni.

"Perché diavolo non deve indossare Gaara qualcosa di così ridicolo? Non posso mettermi una gonna stasera, Sas- qualcuno verrà a farmi visita e non può vedermi così!" Jiraiya lanciò al biondo un'occhiata curiosa prima di fare spallucce.

"Va bene, puoi negoziare con Gaara, ma tu sei l'unico che deve convincerlo a fare cambio". Naruto impallidì alla prospettiva e Jiraiya gli lanciò un'espressione significativa. "Ed è proprio per questo che non ho dato a lui la gonna e l'ho data a te invece. E' una notte in maschera in un bar gay, Naruto. Tu devi travestirti. E' molto richiesto".

"Ma in gonna?!" esclamò Naruto incredulo. "Una mini gonna, tu stronzo!"

"C'è questo o puoi fare cambio con il nuovo arrivato lì".

Naruto diede un'occhiata speranzosa al suo collega, un ragazzo carino dai capelli castani chiamato Saionji che stava fissando con assoluto orrore al costume da coniglietta con la targhetta del nome appuntata sopra al completo di un tutu peloso e una lanuginosa coda rotonda. Naruto si voltò verso Jiraiya, che stava ghignando al biondo con consapevolezza, e strappò il costume da questi con un ringhiò. "Mi pagherai per una giornata e mezza per stasera, Ero-sennin. O io lascio".

"Ah, quello che vuoi, Naruto". Naruto continuò a imprecare fuori dalla stanza mentre il biondo girava l'angolo sbattendo contro Gaara. Fissò il ghigno sul volto del rosso e trattenne l'istinto di tirare un pugno a quel piccolo naso.

"Zitto. Non osare dire una parola, bastardo". Naruto si diresse verso la sua stanza private che Jiraiya gli aveva dato quando era divenuto l'impiegato di più valore.

"Non stavo per dire nulla, Naruto". Gaara si scrollò le spalle con una risata e continuò per la sua strada. Naruto grugnì mentalmente e si rassegnò a ciò che pensava sarebbe stata proprio una cattiva serata. Il bussare alla porta lo fece sussultare e impallidì alle ultime parole di Jiraiya.

"Ohi, moccioso! Ricorda che stasera è la notte della settimana della tua performance sul palco e tra la folla. Fortunato, vero? Essere la star in una notte così importante. Sii pronto per mezzanotte, come al solito. E non dimenticarti della storia riguardo al primo posto della casa". Naruto avrebbe potuto piangere.

Sasuke fissò l'insegna di neon rosso e arancione, un enorme disegno di una volpe a nove code ringhiante dietro le scritte. -Bene, ora so da dove viene il nome-. Alzò gli occhi al cielo come si unì a Kiba e al resto del gruppo. Inarcò un sopracciglio in direzione di Neji, chiedendogli tacitamente il perché della sua presenza.

Kiba ghignò.

"Il ragazzo dello Hyuuga lavora qui". Sasuke sollevò di un po' la testa come ricordò di una notte dedita al bere in cui Neji aveva bussato alla sua porta, totalmente ubriaco e sparando ridicoli borbottii sul suo ragazzo, Gaara. Sasuke contrasse leggermente gli occhi come rimembrava il linguaggio descrittivo e dettagliato proprio riguardo al come i due ragazzi facessero sesso. Se non fosse per il fatto che sapeva che non avrebbe mai dormito con un ragazzo, aveva pensato che le sue vaste conoscenze acquisite non gli sarebbero servite a niente. Tuttavia, suppose che alla fine erano diventati utili ora che aveva deciso di corteggiare il suo miglior amico.

"Allora, possiamo entrare?" domandò Ino, le braccia avvolte intorno alle spalle di Hinata per tenere entrambe al caldo. Sai non era potuto venire, occupato un'altra volta con la sua mostra d'arte. Kiba si lanciò sulla coppia e trascinò Hinata fuori dalla bionda per tenere a sua ragazza al caldo con calore del proprio corpo. Ino lo guardò torva poi sorrise grata come Sasuke mosse riluttante la mano nella sua, prendendola sotto il suo braccio.

"Mettiamoci in coda. Prima entriamo, meglio è". Disse Neji secco, guidando il gruppo di studenti verso la coda all'entrata. La guardia di sicurezza seguì la mischia con gli occhi mentre i ragazzi sparivano e comparivano per essere presi fuori dalla folla. Tenten si separò da loro per avvicinarsi all'uomo. Il resto del gruppo li osservò curiosamente come la guardia le sorrise gentilmente ed essa si voltava agitando la mano a tutti loro ed entravano passando davanti alla fila.

"Via libera! Cosa gli hai detto?" domandò Kiba, uscendo dal guardaroba, la musica del club già alta e vibrante per le pareti.

"Beh, ho pensato che Naruto avesse potuto pensare abbastanza per inserirci nella lista Vip. Tutti noi eravamo dentro". Disse Tenten felice, passando il suo giubbotto e quello di Neji assieme al cappello di Hinata a Kiba che si era incaricato di sistemarli.

Una volta fatto, si diressero tutti nel cuore del club. Sasuke si guardò intorno sorpreso, non era mai stato in un club simile prima d'ora. Luci lampeggianti e casse che diffondevano il suono in ogni direzione. Il bar era proprio accanto a dove stavano e c'erano tavoli e sedie sparse per tutto il locale. Un ampio palco con un palo nel centro alquanto semplice, che certamente sarebbe stato utilizzato più tardi nel corso della serata. All'estrema sinistra del club c'era una pista da ballo dove numerose persone volteggiavano e interagivano fra loro, la maggior parte ragazzi, anche se c'erano anche ragazze. Sasuke avrebbe ghignato al pensiero che vedere così tanti ragazzi interagire tra loro non lo repulsasse, ma dal momento che era già venuto a termini con il suo alquanto brutale cambio di sessualità, ignorò l'idea.

Proprio quando si domandò dove potesse essere Naruto, tre ragazze che erano con il loro gruppo squittirono. Pensando che avessero individuato Naruto, la sua testa si voltò di scatto a lato e rimase deluso nel vedere Gaara, sebbene un Gaara molt hot, avvicinarsi a loro, con un vassoio colmo di bicchieri di birra straripanti che oscillavano precariamente sulla sua spalla. "Gaara, kami-sama, stasera hai un aspetto fantastico!" tubò Ino e Gaara le lanciò un'occhiata alquanto divertita prima di voltarsi verso Neji.

Neji si alzò allo sguardo che il suo ragazzo gli rivolse e si protese in avanti per posargli un bacio deciso su quelle labbra che non aveva toccato da quasi due settimane. Gaara sorrise soddisfatto nell'effusione e si scostò, posando il vassoio giù dalla sua spalla e passando le bevande. "Vi ho visto entrare e ho pensato di portavi un po' di cose". Gli occhi di Gaara analizzarono il gruppo finché non si posarono su Sasuke e disse, "Tu sei Uchiha?"

Sasuke socchiuse gli occhi. "Dipende da chi vuole saperlo". Gaara ghignò alle caute parole e si voltò su un fianco per indicare qualcuno tra la folla.

"Lui. Naruto voleva che stessi all'erta per te, probabilmente per avvisarlo in anticipo così da permettergli di andarsi a nascondere ma…" Gaara gli rivolse uno sguardo di valutazione e Sauke ebbe la distinta sensazione di essere spogliato con gli occhi. "Non penso che lo avviserò. Ha bisogno di una buona scopata".

Sasuke sbatté le palpebre alle volgari parole e poi seguì la direzione che Gaara aveva indicato. Smise di respirare il secondo in cui entrò in contatto visivo con il biondo.

Naruto era fasciato in una divisa scolastica femminile delle superiori completamente nero eccetto le decorazioni che erano rosse, leggermente modificato in uno stile gotico. Stava indossando una camicia nera con bottoni argentati a forma di teschio e una corta cravatta cremisi. Le pieghe della mini gonna erano rosse e nere accompagnate da catene e piccole croci come ciondoli. Scarpe di pelle si abbinavano alle calze di seta del medesimo colore che arrivavano a metà coscia ed erano collegate da giarrettiere e cinghie che stava mettendo in mostra, inoltre aveva scompigliato i capelli in modo più pronunciato dal normale. Gli stava sorprendentemente bene, grazie alla sua leggiadra ed esile corporatura e all'estetica complessiva del costume.

Naruto stava chiacchierando con un cliente che, per quanto riguardava Sasuke, si stava comportando un po' troppo intimamente con il suo biondo. Sì. SUO. Sasuke fu riscosso dai suoi pensieri di strangolamento nel momento in cui Gaara gli sussurrò delle parole alle quali, mentre il rosso lo sorpassava, quasi non soffocò. "Jiraiya gli ha levato fino all'ultimo pelo dal suo corpo. E intendo, dappertutto". Sasuke fissò come Gaara ammiccasse al suo indirizzo e si allontanasse per tornare al suo lavoro.

"Che cosa ti ha detto, Sasuke?" il capo di Sasuke scattò verso Ino che lo guardava interrogativa. Sasuke accennò qualche colpo di tosse e distolse lo sguardo, allontanando determinatamente il rossore che sapeva stesse comparendo sulle sue gote.

"Niente. Solo che ritornerà più tardi". Ino si accigliò, ovviamente la risposta non le era piaciuta ma scrollò le spalle e si mosse con le altre ragazze verso la pista da ballo. Kiba, che era misteriosamente scomparso una volta che Gaara si era fatto vedere, si era riunito al loro gruppo.

"Andiamo a trovare dei posti. Lo spettacolo non inizierà per un'altra ora ma voglio essere sicuro di prendere i tavoli di fronte al palco". Sasuke contrasse spasmodicamente un sopracciglio ed era sul punto di chiedere che spettacolo fosse ma,pensandoci meglio , decise che probabilmente non voleva saperlo. I tre ragazzi camminarono attraverso la folla, gli occhi di Sasuke si posarono dove aveva visto Naruto precedentemente ma il biondo sembrava essere completamente sparito. Si voltò verso Kiba, il quale era intento a contare le sedie in un infantile passatempo per trovare la sedia al centro. Con un ampio ghigno, Kiba afferrò un sorpreso Sasuke per un polso e lo trascinò al centro del tavolo e lo spinse sulla sedia.

Sasuke lo guardo torvo ma Kiba sollevò semplicemente le mani per placarlo. "Rilassati, Uchiha. Sii felice e basta. Questo è un…posto di prim'ordine, proprio lì. Dal momento che so che sarai il solito bastardo, stai lì calmo e tienici i posti, okay? Neji ti terrà compagnia, non è vero Hyuuga? Non vogliamo far ingelosire Gaara, o no?" Neji fulminò il castano prima di lasciarsi cadere aggraziatamente su una sedia trasversale a quella di Sasuke.

Per l'ora seguente o giù di lì, Neji e Sasuke alternarono conversazioni educate a occhiate altere intorno a loro. L'unico motivo per cui Neji era lì era Gaara e per Sasuke Naruto. Se non fosse stato per questi due ragazzi, entrambi, eredi di famiglie benestanti, sarebbero andati via dal locale in mezzo secondo.

Sasuke, dopo aver clamorosamente fallito nella sua ricerca del biondo ancora una volta, stava prendendo seriamente in considerazione l'idea di andarsene. Kiba gli aveva detto di vestirsi bene e ora era infastidito dal fatto che apparentemente avesse fatto tutto per niente. Pantaloni neri perfettamente stirati e una regale maglia blu con lo stemma della sua famiglia ricamato nell'interno del colletto erano essenzialmente inutili per attirare lo sguardo se l'unica persona che voleva lo guardasse non era nemmeno intorno.

Stava per suggerire a Neji ci andarsene quando le luci si affievolirono ancora di più e una sirena risuonò per l'edificio, attirando l'attenzione di tutti verso il fascio di luce che aveva centrato il DJ, teoricamente il fratello maggiore di Gaara, Kankurou, secondo Neji. La luminosa luce bloccò tutti gi presenti nel club e Sasuke fu in grado di scorgere qualche movimento sul palco di fronte a lui.

"Yo, voi mostri! Come stiamo andando stasera?". Grida e applausi accolsero le parole e Kankurou sorrise ampiamente. "Bene come tutti voi avrete probabilmente notato dalle fantasiose decorazioni, stasera è una notte a tema. Oh, e forse anche le luci e i palloncini sono stati una buona idea" Risate ricambiarono le parole mentre a Sasuke venne in mente che il ragazzo si stesse riferendo di più ai vassoi. "Abbiamo uno spettacolo speciale stasera, normalmente lo facciamo una voltala mese ma per questa occasione, lo abbiamo riportato indietro, dal momento che è il preferito del club". Mormorii eccitati attraversarono la folla e Sasuke sentì un brivido di anticipazione a dispetto di sé. "Quindi. Accogliamo il nostro…Uzumaki Naruto!"

Sasuke si pietrificò ai ruggiti di assenso che si levarono dal pubblico, che non si accorse nemmeno del resto dei suoi amici che si erano seduti intorno ai tavoli. Le luci caddero sul ragazzo sul palco mentre la musica iniziava a battere dalle casse.

_**Something special,**_

_**Unforgettable,**_

_**50 Cent (cent),**_

_**Justin (tin)**_

_**Timberlake (lake)**_

_**God Damn (damn)**_

Il biondo dalla posizione chinata avvolse le mani ambrate intorno al palo, verso il pubblico, mentre l'intro iniziava. Ad ogni eco delle parole, Naruto sollevò lentamente il corpo, dando brevi movimenti circolari coi fianchi ogni volta.

_**She she, she want it, I want to give it to her,**_

_**She know that, it's right her for her,**_

_**I want to, see her break it down,**_

_**I'm ballin', throw'n money around.**_

Un rapido ondeggiare del corpo accentuò la prima parte di ogni frase, poi un ampio girò dei fianchi accompagnò la seconda metà. Naruto usò il suo ancheggiare per volteggiare lentamente intorno al palo arrivando così ad affacciare il suolo. Tenne gli occhi chiusi, deciso a non guardare la folla fino a che fosse stato necessario. Stava ringraziando tutti gli dei che c'erano per aver scelto di togliersi le scarpe, dal momento che gli facilitava i movimenti.

_**She work it girl, she work the pole**_

_**She break it down, she take it low**_

_**She fine as hell, she about the dough**_

_**She doing her thing out on the floor**_

_**Her money money, she makin' makin'**_

_**Look at the way she shakin' shakin'**_

_**Make you want to touch it, make you want to taste it**_

_**Have you lustin' for her, go crazy face it**_

La canzone era in lui e iniziò a muovere i fianchi a tempo, portando una gamba indietro e avvolgendola intorno al palo, si lasciò cadere per ritirarsi poi su, il capo inclinato sulla spalla, le labbra dischiuse mentre si immaginava di strusciarsi contro il suo compagno. La mano accarezzava la sbarra quasi amorevolmente mentre l'altra scivolava dal suo collo al suo fianco come Naruto ondeggiò la parte superiore del suo corpo.

Volteggiò intorno ad essa, usando le braccia e una delle sue gambe per premersi il più vicino possibile contro il palo, sfregandovici contro, immaginando le mani del suo amante sul suo corpo.

_**Now don't stop, get it, get it**_

_**The way she shakin' make you want to hit it**_

_**Think she double jointed form the way she splitted**_

_**Got you're head fucked up from the way she did it**_

Naruto smise il suo finto amplesso con il palo, sollevando le mani le incrociò sopra la sua testa mentre oscillava ostentatamente le anche da un lato all'altro, facendosi lentamente strada verso il bordo del palco.

_**She's so much more than you're used to**_

_**She know's just how to move to seduce you**_

_**She gone do the right thing and touch the right spot**_

_**Dance in you're lap till you're ready to pop**_

Il fascio di luce cadde sul posto di prim'ordine del locale, la sedia in cui Sasuke era stato convenientemente forzato a sedersi precedentemente quella sera. Proprio come l'ultima frase risuonò, gli occhi di Naruto si aprirono di scatto nella direzione della sedia designata da Jiraiya per la lap dance notturna. Gli occhi sgranarono quasi impercettibilmente e gli occorse tutta la sua forza di volontà per non inciampare o rallentare la sua danza. Jiraiya avrebbe sicuramente ridotto la sua paga se avesse commesso errori in una notte così importante e il fatto che stava per servire il suo migliore amico non lo avrebbe segnato alcun punto negativo.

La gola di Sasuke si seccò come gli occhi di Naruto divennero scuri di desiderio, socchiuse le palpebre mentre si abbassava sul bordo del palco e scendeva dirigendosi risolutivamente nella direzione del moro.

_**She always ready, when you want it she want it**_

_**Like a nympho, the infor, I show you where to meet her**_

_**On the late night, till daylight the club jumpin'**_

_**If you want a good time, she gone give you what you want**_

Naruto volteggiò lentamente intorno per mettersi dietro Sasuke che rimase rigido sul posto, rifiutandosi di guardare l'avanzare di Naruto che, al contrario, voleva farsi ammirare così disperatamente. Sasuke sussultò per la sorpresa come la sua sedia fu strattonata dal tavolo e fece per alzarsi, ma le mani di Naruto lo fermarono, costringendolo a stare seduto.

_**Let me talk to ya**_

Naruto si inclinò in avanti, stringendo le dita tentatrici sulle spalle di Sasuke, e premette la bocca contro l'orecchio del ragazzo. "Rilassati. Teme. Sta seduto e divertiti". Sasuke soppresse il brivido che tentò di attraversare la sua spina dorsale alle rauche parole e quasi non gemette forte come avvertì la lingua di Naruto tracciare il guscio del suo orecchio.

_**Baby it's a new age, you're like my new craze**_

_**Let's get together maybe we can start a new phase**_

_**The smokes go the club all hazy, spotlights don't do you justice baby**_

_**Why don't you come over here, you got me saying**_

Naruto camminò ancora una volta in tondo, le dita che scivolavano leggere lungo il torso di Sasuke, i fianchi che ondeggiavano dolcemente con la musica fino a che non fu in piedi di fronte all'amore della sua vita...

_**Aayoo**_

_**I'm tired of using technology, why don't you sit down on top of me?**_

…e poi si lasciò scivolare in un sensuale strusciamento sul grembo di Sasuke…

_**Aayoo**_

…dando una lenta avvitata contro il bacino di Sasuke con il suo, permise a un gemito di piacere di sfuggire alle sue labbra. Piantò i piedi a terra, sollevandosi in un gesto che imitava una penetrazione, le mani che risalivano il ventre di Sasuke posandosi sul suo petto per mantenere l'equilibrio.

_**I'm tired of using technology, I need you right in front of me**_

_**Ooh, she wants it, uh uh, she wants it**_

_**Ooh, she wants it (soo), I got to give it to her**_

_**Ooh, she wants it, uh uh, she wants it**_

_**Ooh, she wants it (soo), I got to give it to her**_

Le dita di Sasuke si strinsero spasmodicamente ai suoi fianchi, incapace di decidere cosa voleva fare con esse. Graffiandosi. Sapeva cosa voleva fare con esse, voleva afferrare i fianchi di Naruto e guidarli in movimenti più duri, in spinte più forti. Ovviamente, molestare lo staff probabilmente non era permesso. Solo essere molestati da loro.

_**Your hips, your thighs, they got me hypnotized, let me tell you**_

_**Your hips, your thighs, they got me hypnotized, let me tell you**_

_**Your hips, your thighs, they got me hypnotized, let me tell you**_

_**Your hips, your thighs, they got me hypnotized, let me tell you**_

Naruto prese la decisione per Sasuke, piegandosi in un lento ondeggiare del corpo e, afferrando i suoi polsi, trascinò le mani di Sasuke dalle sue gambe, che erano indubbiamente liscie, per sistemarle sulle sue anche. Il biondo lanciò all'Uchiha un piccolo ghigno impertinente mentre allacciava le braccia intorno al collo di Sasuke accogliendo l'espressione tesa e bramosa sul volto dell'amico. Ondeggiò con forza, premendosi impetuoso verso l'alto contro Sasuke prima si ritirarsi e abbassarsi leggermente sulle gambe del ragazzo.

_**Got a thing for that thing she got**_

_**The way she make it tick, the way she make it pop**_

_**Make it rain for us so she don't stop**_

_**I ain't got to move, I can sit and watch**_

_**In her fantasy, there's plain to see**_

_**Just how it be, on me, backstrokin', sweat soaking**_

_**All into my set sheets**_

_**When she ready to ride, I'm ready to roll**_

Naruto gettò il capo all'indietro, schiudendo le labbra, la lingua che usciva a inumidirle, scostando una delle mani da Sasuke per passarla fra le sue ciocche bionde. Udì a malapena il basso grugnito proveniente dall'altro e riportò la testa dritta, per fissare le iridi d'onice che rispecchiavano i suoi intensi sentimenti e si fermò un momento per immergersi nella sensazione di essere guardato come se fosse profondamente amato.

_**I'll be in this bitch till the club close**_

_**What should I do, one thin gon all fours**_

_**Now that that shit should be against the law**_

_**From side to side, let eht ride, break it down (down down)**_

_**You know I like, when you hike and throw it all around**_

_**Different style, different move, damn I like the way you move**_

Naruto si allontanò, alzandosi in piedi, sistemò le gambe a ogni lato della sedia e premette il suo corpo contro quello di Sasuke, abbassandosi in lenti ondeggiamenti dei fianchi, alternando la direzione ogni volta che il ritmo batteva. Alzò lo sguardo un po' sorpreso quando sentì quanto Sasuke si stesse godendo il divertimento e trovò lo sguardo del moro fisso, senza vacillamenti, sulle sue labbra. Un sorriso trionfante comparve su queste e si spinse con vigore contro il ventre si Sasuke, facendo schiudere le labbra che il moro stava osservando e indicando che era senza fiato.

_**Girl you got me thinking about, all the things I do to you**_

_**Let's get it poppin' shorty we can switch positions**_

_**From the couch to the counters in my kitchen**_

_**Let me talk to ya**_

La canzone stava lentamente giungendo al termine e Naruto iniziò ad allontanarsi, ma le mani di Sasuke si strinsero intorno ai suoi fianchi e fu tirato con forza contro il ragazzo.

_**Baby it's a new age, you're like my new craze**_

_**Let's get together maybe we can start a new phase**_

_**The smokes got the club all hazy, spotlights don't do you justice baby**_

_**Why don't you come over here, you got me saying**_

_**Aayoo**_

_**I'm tired of using technology, why don't you sit down on top of me?**_

Sasuke tirò giù Naruto giù suo bacino e il biondo lo fissò scioccato mentre il moro si protendeva per parlare. "Riesci a sentire quanto ti voglio, Dobe? Sistemerai le cose per me stanotte?" Sasuke mosse il suo bacino verso l'alto contro Naruto e il biondo emise un piccolo gemito.

_**Aayoo**_

_**I'm tired of using technology, I need you right in front of me**_

_**Ooh, she wants it, uh uh, she wants it**_

_**Ooh, she wants it (soo), I got to give it to her**_

_**Ooh, she wants it, uh uh, she wants it**_

_**Ooh, she wants it (soo), I got to give it to her**_

Naruto annuì confuso all'ordine posto sottoforma di domanda e fu finalmente liberato dalla presa di Sasuke. Il biondo fece il suo ritorno sul palco, salendovici sopra con grazia e forzò il suo corpo a completare una serie di mosse coi fianchi per concludere la canzone.

_**Your hips, your thighs, they got me hypnotized, let me tell you**_

_**Your hips, your thighs, they got me hypnotized, let me tell you**_

_**Your hips, your thighs, they got me hypnotized, let me tell you**_

_**Your hips, your thighs, they got me hypnotized, let me tell you**_

Camminò dietro le quinte e collassò immediatamente al suolo, premendosi una mano sul cuore che palpitava a mille. Ho appena acconsentito ciò che penso di aver acconsentito? Si sollevò con calma in piedi incamminandosi lentamente verso la sua stanza per cambiarsi e bere qualcosa, prima di uscire a servire come cameriere.

Jiraiya comparve sullo stipite, entrando in contatto con le turbate iridi cerulee attraverso lo specchio. "Quel ragazzo che era nel posto in prima fila. E' l'amico di cui sei innamorato da una vita?" Naruto sbatté le palpebre sorpreso voltandosi dal suo posto per lanciare a Jiraiya uno sguardo confuso.

"Come fai a sapere che Sasuke era colui di cui ti parlavo sempre?" Jiraiya sbuffò alla domanda.

"Moccioso, non hai mai fatto una lap dance così erotica per nessuno e sei qui da quanti anni?" Naruto arrossì ancora una volta –aveva fatto troppo quella sera, dannazione!- e fissò Jiraiya che ignorò semplicemente lo sguardo per continuare a parlare. "Ma a parte quello, il tuo amico con l'aspetto selvaggio e i tatuaggi rossi sul viso".

"Kiba". Supplì Naruto brevemente, avvertendo giù una sgradevole sensazione.

"Sì, proprio lui. E' venuto a cercarmi prima e mi ha spiegato la situazione e chiesto se c'era niente che potessi fare per aiutarvi voi due a mettervi insieme. Forse potrei aver fatto scivolare un posto in prima fila stasera, e lui forse potrebbe avermi sentito". Naruto alzò gli occhi al cielo. "Ad ogni modo, hai eccitato parecchio quel moro," Naruto lo fulminò con un altro tenebroso sguardo. "Ha detto che vorrebbe portarti a casa ora. Mi ha anche dato un paio di centoni per sorvolare sul fatto che ti abbia permesso di lasciare il lavoro prima".

Naruto sollevò il capo a quelle parole e si alzò di scatto in piedi, raccogliendo la sua borsa. "Posso veramente andarmene ora?" Jiraiya annuì e Naruto rivolse un ampio ghigno all'uomo dai capelli bianchi. "Grazie Ero-Sennin!" Naruto aggirò l'uomo precipitandosi verso l'uscita, solo per fermarsi e salutarlo con la mano mentre Jiraiya gli augurava buona fortuna.

Naruto trovò Sasuke appoggiato alla parete accanto al guardaroba del club, apparendo più sexy di quanto avesse mai visto prima. "Ohi, Sasuke!" richiamò l'attenzione del moro dopo aver stabilizzato il respiro. Sasuke gli lanciò un'occhiata prima di inarcare un fina sopracciglio. "Che c'è Usuratonkachi? Ti piace rimanere travestito?" Naruto si accigliò ricordando che stava ancora indossando la gonna e le calze fino a metà coscia.

"Chiudi il becco, Teme! Ero-Sennin ha bruciato i miei vestiti perché io non potessi svignarmela e cambiarli durante la serata". Sasuke rise alle parole, passando a Naruto la sua solita giacca arancione.

"E' tutto ok. Ti sta bene addosso, veramente. Renderà più divertente questa notte". Naruto divenne scarlatto alle implicazioni e diresse un colpo secco verso capo di Sasuke, che fu facilmente evitato da questi. Il viaggio in macchina passò in silenzio, ciò che stavano per fare gravava pesantemente su entrambe le loro menti. Sasuke entrò nell'area di parcheggio fuori dall'appartamento di Naruto. Fissò il decrepito edificio e pensò che, una volta finito quello che dovevano, avrebbe chiesto al biondo di trasferirsi con lui. Estrasse le chiavi dall'accensione e scese dalla macchina seguendo poi Naruto.

Naruto affondò la mano nella borsa in cerca delle chiavi. In realtà, le aveva già trovate, ma aveva bisogno di qualcosa per tenersi occupato o sarebbe potuto scappare a nascondersi. Non capitava tutti i giorni che il suo sogno sembrasse per avverarsi davvero, dopotutto. Finalmente 'trovò' le chiavi giusto in tempo per aprire il suo appartamento, facendosi da parte per invitare Sasuke ad entrare.

Dopo che il suo amico fu entrato, Naruto richiuse la porta dietro di se cercando disperatamente di ignorare cosa stava per succedere mentre entrambi si levavano le calzature e appendevano i loro cappotti. Non era che non lo desiderasse, ma non voleva farsi troppe speranze. Non c'erano dubbi su ciò che aveva sentito sotto di lui poco prima al club quando si era dato a Sasuke, era vero che aveva esagerato con la lap dance, ma quello provava solo che Sasuke lo desiderava. Certamente lo desiderava, ma non voleva essere vittima di una rapida e conveniente scopata se Sasuke progettava di incollarsi a Sakura.

Sobbalzò per la sorpresa quando due forti braccia si avvolsero intorno alla sua vita e lo tirarono contro un solido petto. La testa di Sasuke affondò nell'incavo fra il suo collo e la sua spalla, la bocca prese a succhiare sopra una vena pulsante. Le mani di Naruto si sollevarono sopra il capo per afferrare i capelli di Sasuke e inclinò di lato la testa per concedere al ragazzo più pelle su cui lavorare con suzioni e morsi. "Mnm…Sasuke…aspetta un—"

"No. Nessun aspetta". Ruggì l'altro prima che potesse finire la frase. Naruto sentì la propria eccitazione crescere alla ossessività nella voce di Sasuke; la chiara indicazione contro il suo fondoschiena diceva che Sasuke era ancora molto più stimolato dalla situazione. "Ti voglio, Naruto. Così tanto". Sasuke morse il collo ambrato, succhiando e lasciando un marchio di un viola intenso sulla pelle.

Tutti i propositi di parlare svanirono dalla mente di Naruto alle parole. Si voltò tra le braccia di Sasuke e premette un bacio disperato sulle labbra del ragazzo, il primo di tanti altri che avrebbero condiviso quella notte. Aprì la bocca il secondo in cui sentì la lingua di Sasuke premere contro le sue labbra e intrecciò la sua con quella del moro, assaporando il suo gusto unico.

Quando Sasuke cercò di ritirarsi, Naruto mordicchiò un suo labbro con dolcezza, succhiandolo tra le sue, le palpebre mezze socchiuse e le iridi azzurre come l'oceano si incontrarono con splendenti iridi nere come la notte. Sasuke grugnì alla sensazione del suo labbro tirato nell'abile bocca e, immediatamente, si chiese come sarebbe stata sopra altri posti del suo corpo. Naruto, in sintonia coi suoi bisogni come sempre, sembrò sapere esattamente quale pensiero aveva attraversato al sua mente.

La schiena di Sasuke colpì violentemente la parete e, a causa della forte spinta di Naruto, gli occhi si chiusero per il sordo dolore.

L'esile corpo di Naruto lo seguì, le mani premevano insistentemente le sue spalle verso il basso, e Sasuke si lasciò trascinare giù a terra. Iridi d'onice si aprirono quando si ritrovò in una posizione seduta sostenuto dal muro del corridoio, Naruto si inginocchiò tra le sue gambe, ancora fasciato dalla sua uniforme scolastica estremamente ridotta.

Il biondo sembrò esitare un po' e Sasuke inarcò un sopracciglio al labbro inferiore che veniva mordicchiato piano tra i denti bianchi come perle. Attese un attimo perché Naruto facesse una mossa, e inspirò profondamente quando dita brunite raggiunsero determinate il bottone e la cerniera dei suoi pantaloni.

Le dita lavorarono abilmente sull'indumento, le mani di Sasuke si protesero per percorrere curiose la schiena del biondo. Lunghe dita scivolarono sulla snella, tuttavia forte, corporatura seguendo il percorso dei muscoli, Naruto affondò le sue dentro il bordo dei suoi boxer e liberò la carne bollente al loro interno. Le gambe precedentemente distese di Sasuke si piegarono per la sorpresa come dita leggermente callose accarezzarono dolcemente la sua asta gonfia. Quando gli occhi dei ragazzi si incontrarono, a Sasuke gli ci volle tutto il suo essere per non ringhiare allo sguardo di assoluto desiderio che vorticava negli occhi cristallini. Naruto lanciò un piccolo ghigno pervertito al suo amico prima di cadere in avanti, le braccia piegate e i gomiti sulle cosce di Sasuke.

Sasuke emise un piccolo grido soffocato come fu ingolfato per più della metà al primo colpo dall'umido calore.

Le mani di Sasuke si flessero sulle rotonde natiche del sedere di Naruto come un'involontaria risposta al piacere e Naruto gemette a sua volta intorno a lui. Le vibrazioni dal mormorio di Naruto percorsero la sua erezione e il resto del corpo tremò leggermente, le palpebre si chiusero in totale beatitudine alla sensazione.

Sakura gli aveva sempre negato ogni cosa anche se anche lui era d'accordo con lei sulla regola "Niente sesso fino al matrimonio", non volendo nemmeno pensare alla bocca di lei in qualsiasi zona lì vicino. Sasuke, non aveva mai provato un lavoro di bocca, sebbene avesse avuto rapide scopate un sacco di volte prima di Sakura, supponeva di poter vivere senza. Ma dannazione se non si era sbagliato in proposito.

La testa di Naruto si mosse verso l'alto e scostò completamente la lingua ancora sul prepuzio appena fuori dalla sua bocca, una scia mista di saliva e liquido preorgasmico pendolò tra lui e la punta del membro di Sasuke. "Sa—suke," miagolò, piegandosi per leccare famelico l'umida scia. "Sei così buono".

Amaro, con una punta muschiata che era così Sasuke da non poter essere descritto a parole e Naruto non ne avrebbe mai potuto avere abbastanza. A fatica riusciva a credere che tutto ciò stesse davvero accadendo. Nemmeno nei suoi sogni più arditi era stato così bello, e non erano ancora arrivati alla parte migliore.

Sasuke non si preoccupò di rispondere, la sua mente era fissata su due cose: la prima, la bocca che stava correntemente succhiando e mordicchiando la vena sotto la sua lunghezza e la seconda, il rotondo sedere che era all'aria proprio a qualche piede da lui. Le sue mani sollevarono un po' l'orlo della gonna sopra la vita di Naruto , gli occhi si spostarono sugli slip merlettati che riuscivano a malapena a compiere il loro dovere. Le calze di seta rimasero al loro posto, tenute dalla giarrettiera e dalle clip.

Il biondo gridò un attimo, fermandosi a prendere un profondo respiro, quando sentì le dita di Sasuke slacciare gli elastici che tenevano insieme le sue calze all'intimo. Un altro click e, con un rapido giro di polso, i provocanti lacci ricaddero lungo le cosce. Il suono di uno schiocco sopra di lui, seguito da una silenziosa pressione alla sua subentrata, furono tutti gli avvertimenti che ricevette prima che due dita affondassero in lui, fino alle nocche.

L'Uchiha ghignò con trionfo al grido sorpreso di piacere misto al dolore che sfuggì al suo amico. Mosse lentamente le dita mentre l'altra mano stava sul pavimento al suo fianco per tenerlo in equilibrio. Naruto prese l'iniziativa e tornò a rivolgere attenzioni al suo membro avvolgendolo con la sua bocca bramosa e la sua umida lingua.

Il biondo circondò con le sue labbra la punta dell'erezione di Sasuke ancora una volta, senza nemmeno preoccuparsi di sopprimere le violente ondate di sensazioni che gli scuotevano il corpo, mentre il moro continuava a penetrare quelle dita dentro di lui. Deglutì ripetutamente accogliendo sempre più la marmorea eccitazione e passando ritmicamente la sua lingua intorno ad essa. Le dita circondarono la base mentre l'altra mano si posò ad accarezzare i testicoli. Accidentalmente il biondo si spinse in avanti gemendo quando un terzo dito si unì alle altre due, tossì leggermente come cercò di boccheggiare e scostò il capo dal membro di Sasuke.

Quest'ultimo sibilò alla confortevole pressione e lanciò a Naruto uno sguardo in avvertimento, ma si bloccò quando vide un velo di dolore mal celato sulle gote marcate dalle cicatrici. Si accigliò, ma si rifiutò di togliere le dita, i polpastrelli stavano ancora esplorando l'antro. La sua mano libera si alzò per intrecciare le dita fra le ciocche bionde e infine afferrare la nuca di Naruto saldamente tirando così il ragazzo verso di lui.

Naruto avertì il braccio trascinarlo verso il moro, le dita ancora nel profondo del suo stretto passaggio. Si rilassò nella forza dell'amico non volendo tendersi e sentire il dolore di poco prima. Le sue labbra si scontrarono duramente con quelle di Sasuke, i denti sbatterono, ma il moro si spinse in avanti prepotentemente, la lingua sorpassò la barriera creata dai denti per provare ogni singolo centimetro della bocca dell'altro.

L'Uchiha guidò gradualmente diversi arti verso di lui, finendo con il braccio di Naruto avvolto al suo collo e le gambe, ancora fasciate dalle calze, ancorate alla sua vita; con le dita che si spingevano ancora dentro e fuori superficialmente, sforzò i muscoli delle gambe per portarsi in una posizione eretta, la presa di Naruto si rafforzò per non perdere l'equilibrio.

La bocca del biondo viaggiò dalla sua mascella alle sue labbra fino al collo, mentre Sasuke si faceva strada verso il letto nella stanza della porta seguente il più prudentemente che poté. Invece di sistemare Naruto sul letto, alzò una gamba per portarsi al centro del materasso gattonando mentre dita felici affondarono nel suo scalpo e nelle sue spalle. Una volta che riuscì a mettersi in una posizione comoda per entrambi, fece scivolare la mano rimasta libera sui bottoni della maglia di Naruto per liberare il busto. Slacciò velocemente i bottoni argentati della camicia nera tirando via l'indumento dalla sua strada cosicché poté inclinarsi in avanti e poggiare la sua bocca intorno al turgido capezzolo.

Naruto invocò il nome dell'amante, le mani si sollevarono ancora una volta per intrecciarsi fra le ciocche corvine. Tirò Sasuke al suo petto, chiedendo tacitamente che aumentasse il lieto contatto. I denti di Sasuke si strinsero per morderlo punitivamente e Naruto liberò la presa. Un'umida lingua uscì a leccare dolcemente il piccolo succhiotto e Naruto alzò il bacino contro le stuzzicanti dita con un gemito soddisfatto.

Iridi azzurre sgranarono –non poteva nemmeno ricordare di averle chiuse- quando le dita furono rimosse.

"Nyaa, Sasuke. Non fermarti adesso, dannazione". Gemette senza fiato e cercò di tirare il moro indietro mentre questi si allontanava piegandosi oltre il bordo del letto per prendere qualcosa. Naruto sbatté le palpebre sorpreso quando Sasuke riaffiorò con dei preservativi e del lubrificante.

La sua mano scattò prima che Sasuke potesse aprire il pacchetto e il moro gli lanciò uno sguardo confuso. "Niente preservativo. Voglio sentire fino all'ultima goccia di te senza sottili barriere". Le palpebre di Sasuke si socchiusero leggermente alle rauche parole e ,dopo un breve attimo di esitazione, gettò il preservativo dando a Naruto un'occhiata attenta. "Non ho niente che tu possa prendere dal momento che sarai il primo quindi non ti preoccupare" disse Naruto scrollandosi le spalle e protendendosi per afferrare il colletto della maglia dell'altro ragazzo e avvicinare i loro corpi.

"Non era proprio quello a cui stavo pensando ma…uscirò semplicemente prima di venire". Prima che Naruto potesse rispondere, Sasuke unì le loro labbra aprendo poi il tappo del lubrificante e spremendone un po' sulle sue dita, ripose da parte il tubetto e procedette con il ricoprire la sua erezione contornando con il gel in eccesso l'orifizio del biondo. Naruto ricadde sulla schiena mentre Sasuke avanzava afferrando la mano sinistra di questi accanto alla sua mano sinistra e guidando il suo membro verso l'entrata preparata.

Naruto tirò le proprie gambe indietro ancorandone una sul gomito di Sasuke per dargli maggior accesso e strinse le dita intorno alla mano nella sua presa mentre sentiva il suo amore di lunga data affondare lentamente in lui. Naruto gemette in estasi ignorando il leggero dolore che venne alla sua prima vera penetrazione. Si sarebbe allargato facendolo di più quindi non si poteva lamentare.

Sasuke chiuse gli occhi con forza per impedire a Naruto di vederli rivoltare nel retro della sua testa. Si spinse profondamente nel suo prezioso biondino, cadendo sul suo braccio sinistro e premendo le gambe di Naruto più vicine al suo corpo. I bollenti ansimi che colpivano il suo viso gli fecero riaprire gli occhi e abbassò lo sguardo su due pozze azzurre. La mano libera di Naruto si sollevò per tirare leggermente i capelli di Sasuke e il moro gli rivolse un piccolo ma sincero sorriso.

"Sasuke…" ansimò Naruto felice mentre il moro muoveva il bacino con spinte sperimentali ed il biondo gli veniva istintivamente incontro. "Ti amo" mormorò le parole a bassa voce, schiudendo silenziosamente le labbra mentre Sasuke iniziava a formare un regolare, lento e sensuale ritmo. "Tanto, tanto, tanto".

Sasuke portò la sua testa sulla mascella di Naruto tracciando umidi baci dal suo orecchio al mento mentre affondava dentro e fuori dal suo nuovo amante. Era una delle migliori sensazioni che avesse mai provato in tutta la sua vita, così meravigliosa che non poteva paragonarla con nessuna delle sue precedenti esperienze sessuali. Le amorevoli parole lo incitarono a penetrare un po' più forte nel biondo, ottenendo un grido di piacere e un inarcamento della schiena.

"Naruto…anche…io ti amo".

Iridi azzurre apparvero sorprese e il biondo si protese a catturare le rosee labbra con le proprie più scure e imbronciate. "Non dirlo se non lo pensi, Teme. Sminuisce il significato dei miei sentimenti". Naruto premette ostinatamente le parole nella bocca di Sasuke. L'Uchiha si scostò, fermando per un momento ogni movimento per fissare sorpreso il suo bellissimo biondo. Le labbra si incurvarono in uno sciocco ghigno e poi scoppiò in una bassa risata, allungò una mano per sollevare il bacino di Naruto e penetrare con forza, gli occhi di Naruto sgranarono di colpo e la bocca si spalancò come gridò alla sensazione.

"Sei troppo coerente per uno che ha un cazzo su per il suo culo, specialmente se riesci a formare frasi così complesse. Ora chiudi il becco e accetta i miei sentimenti. Sei tu che stai sminuendo il significato dei miei". Sasuke rivoltò contro le parole del biondo senza mai fermare i suoi movimenti quasi violenti e Naruto sembrò non dispiacersene.

Il respiro di Naruto sussultava ogni qual volta che Sasuke entrava in lui mentre il suo corpo tremava all'intensa energia dell'amplesso. Strinse la mano del moro più forte e tirò un po' più su la gonna così da poter aver un miglior accesso al proprio membro pulsante. Il gesto attirò l'attenzione delle iridi d'onice e Naruto sentì l'ultima penetrazione più delle altre, con un po' di difficoltà a causa della scena di fronte a lui.

Sasuke abbozzò lo sguardo al punto che li collegava e quasi non venne alla visione. Umide cosce imperlate circondavano i suoi fianchi, ancorate saldamente alla sua vita si sollevavano per incontrare ogni sua vigorosa spinta, osservando la sua asta sparire nel bollente passaggio. Naruto non era un amante passivo. Si muoveva su Sasuke tanto quanto lui e con più lussurioso abbandono.

Naruto palpeggiò la sua gocciolante erezione sul suo basso ventre, le dita passarono intorno alla sua entrata e andarono a sfiorare il lato dell'asta di Sasuke che si spingeva in lui, sentendo la leggere umidità che era una deliziosa combinazione del lubrificante e del preorgasmo di Sasuke. "Nngh…Sasu…ke…dio, di più!"

La velocità di Sasuke divenne più erratica come il suo orgasmo si fece più vicino, si piegò per premere la bocca sul collo di Naruto con passione ardente. Avvertendo la morsa che stringeva il suo stomaco morse rudemente la pelle e il biondo gridò scioccato mentre il suo orgasmo esplose cogliendolo di sorpresa. Sasuke ebbe il giusto il tempo di sorridere compiaciuto, che sentì la bollente corrente appiccicosa spargersi fra i loro stomaci, riconoscendo che il morso aveva mandato oltre l'orlo del piacere il più giovane, ringraziò chiunque avesse sentito che a Naruto sembrasse piacere farlo rozzamente.

Il corpo del biondo si inarcò, un brivido lo scosse senza pietà e, reclinando il capo, spalancò la bocca in un tacito grido, incapace di dar voce all'incredibile piacere. I suoi muscoli interni si strinsero violentemente intorno al membro pulsante di Sasuke e,per un irrazionale momento, entrò in panico come Sasuke iniziò a uscire da lui senza finire, intento a mantenere la sua promessa. Le mani di Naruto si chiusero intorno al corpo di Sasuke avvolgendo le sue braccia e le sue gambe intorno all'Uchiha cercando di riprendersi dai tremori che attraversavano il suo essere così da poter parlare. "No, non uscire. Vieni dentro di me. Sasuke, ti prego!" riuscì ad ansimare appena le parole prima di dover prendere una gran boccata d'ossigeno.

Sasuke alle parole venne, incapace di trattenersi, e penetrò il più a fondo possibile esplodendo in un bollente bianco piacere dentro il suo amante. Naruto gemette al vago calore che lo stava riempiendo stringendo il corpo tremante del moro stretto al suo. Rimasero l'uno contro l'altro, ansimando bisognosi, mentre cercavano di calmare il battito dei loro cuori. Sasuke si sfregò gli occhi non riuscendo ad uscire dalla nebbia che appannava la sua mente e, usate il resto delle sue energie per uscire con prudenza dal biondo, si levò tutti i vestiti notando solo allora che non si erano spogliati nella frenesia del momento.

Sasuke rotolò a lato cosicché il suo peso non schiacciasse l'altro e Naruto gli si avvicinò gettando mollemente una gamba e un braccio su di lui e accoccolandosi più che poteva contro il suo corpo. Entrambi chiusero gli occhi, stanchi, totalmente sazi e pronti ad addormentarsi l'uno fra le braccia dell'altro. Tuttavia…

Un fastidioso vibrare sembrò finalmente essere registrato dall'annebbiata mente di Sasuke e voltò il capo a lato usando una mano per spostare il corpo di Naruto, che era per metà sopra al suo, sul letto dove vide turbate iridi azzurre fissarlo. Sasuke si piegò oltre il bordo del letto e frugò alla ceca dentro la tasca dei suoi pantaloni, infine riuscì a recuperare il suo cellulare che lo stava avvisando del fatto che aveva perso sette chiamate. Lo aprì e fissò indifferente il numero del chiamante prima di grugnire e chiuderlo con un rumore secco gettandolo a lato.

Naruto lo guardò accigliato, gattonando per appoggiarsi al moro, sistemò la sua testa sulle sue braccia incrociate, che erano sul petto di Sasuke e fissò come il moro si massaggiasse le tempie inutilmente.

"Sasuke? Che succede?"

"Sakura. Ho dimenticato di chiamarla e dirle che non sarei stato in grado di andare a cena stasera. Dannazione, mi farà una bella sfuriata domani. Non mi serve un'altra lezione sulle responsabilità". Sasuke parve notare il grave silenzio e l'irrigidirsi del corpo del compagno e abbassò gli occhi preoccupato, un labbro pieno veniva torturato tra i denti bianchi come qualche tempo prima di quella stessa notte. Poi comprese esattamente che cosa avesse provocato tale reazione.

Naruto gelò quando un'ampia mano premette contro la sua guancia, prima che lunghe dita corressero tra le sue ciocche umide. "Naruto, le parlerò domani. Romperò con lei". Le basse parole mormorate sollevarono di molto il peso che stava portando e Naruto sentì un minuscolo sorriso affiorare sul suo volto. La mano di Sasuke picchiettò insistentemente il retro del suo collo e il biondo si permise di tirarsi completamente sopra il moro unendo le loro labbra in un dolce bacio.

Le braccia di Sasuke cinsero sicure la sua vita mentre sistemava il corpo dell'altro in modo che potesse stare più comodo. "Dormi, Dobe". Ricevette soltanto un sospiro assonnato mentre i suoi occhi si chiusero in un sonno senza sogni.

Sasuke aveva ragione. Sakura era davvero infuriata. Attualmente erano in una caffetteria, Sakura lo stava assordando mentre cercava e falliva clamorosamente di spiccicare una sola parola. "Mi hai dato un'altra volta buca per Naruto, Sasuke-kun! Che cosa avevi da fare la notte scorsa che era persino più importante della cena di famiglia che avevamo pianificato?" domandò Sakura, non cogliendo il cenno delle reminescenze brillio negli occhi di Sasuke come richiamò esattamente alla mente il motivo per cui non fosse potuto andare all'appuntamento. Le seguenti parole di Sakura lo riportarono alla realtà e gemette mentalmente.

"In teoria avrei dovuto parlare con i tuoi genitori per il nostro potenziale matrimonio. Ora quando ne troverò il tempo? Ugh, è una tale pena". Il voltò di Sasuke si indurì alle sue parole e dovette trattenersi, con tutto il suo buon senso, per non sbatterle brutalmente la verità in faccia. Non voleva semplicemente riversare la ragione per cui non era stato con lei la notte scorsa senza alcun tatto. La ragazza non l'avrebbe presa bene, di questo ne era certo. Una voce di falsa sorpresa catturò l'attenzione di Sakura e una pietra cadde sullo stomaco di Sasuke.

"Sakura-chan, come stai?" salutò Naruto con entusiasmo, ignorando completamente Sasuke. Sakura ricambiò il biondo con uno sguardo e piazzò la sua mano sopra quella di Sasuke sul tavolo, non notando il leggero tendersi del corpo del moro al contatto. Occhi azzurri brillarono per un istante prima di divenire incolori.

Dannazione. Ora sa che non gliel'ho ancora detto. Naruto, Ci sto provando! Ruggì Sasuke nella sua testa senza però rimuovere la sua mano da quella di Sakura, dal momento che sarebbe parso sospetto.

"Sto bene, Naruto. Ora se non ti dispiace," disse Sakura a denti stretti. "Sasuke-kun ed io stavamo discutendo del nostro matrimonio". Sasuke voleva disperatamente strappare via la sua mano da quella della rosa e urlare che loro non si erano nemmeno fidanzati, ma Naruto lo batté sul tempo.

"Oh, Teme! Non ti avevo notato!" Naruto balzò dal capo opposto del tavolo per stare dietro al moro. Una mano ambrata sgusciò e intrappolò il mento del ragazzo tra due forti dita voltando di scatto il volto di Sasuke verso l'alto, cosicché potesse avere un'immagine del biondo rovesciata.

Naruto ghignò maliziosamente al suo indirizzo prima di piegarsi e posare le sue labbra su quelle di Sasuke, sorprendendo l'Uchiha ,che era senza parole, e ricevendo un grido scandalizzato dalla ragazza seduta al tavolo. Sasuke sbatté le palpebre e, anche se il bacio era sparito, la testa di Naruto era a un centimetro o più dalla sua facendolo perdere un due limpide pozze azzurre. "Come stai, amore?" miagolò le parole nel piccolo spazio d'aria tra loro.

Sasuke sentì un brivido scorrere per il suo corpo alla rauca domanda di Naruto e fu improvvisamente incosciente di coloro che li circondavano, concentrato unicamente sul suo biondo. Questo era un modo migliore per dare la notizia a tutti. Non aveva nemmeno notato quando aveva tolto la sua mano da quella di Sakura mentre si voltava sulla sedia per trascinare il biondo meravigliato giù sulle sue ginocchia, forzando Naruto a stare a cavalcioni su di lui, mimando i lussuriosi movimenti della notte precedente.

"Bene, ora che ci sei tu. Che mi dici di te?" Naruto, non aspettandosi una simile reazione, rimase momentaneamente senza parole prima di sorridere. Non il beffardo o provocante sorriso che aveva circondato la conversazione proprio un paio di minuti prima, ma piuttosto uno di quei bellissimi sorrisi mozzafiato e di pura gioia. Le sue braccia si sollevarono per cingere sicure il collo di Sasuke, muovendo un po' i fianchi tra le mani di Sasuke, cosicché potesse accoccolarsi più vicino e mandare eccitazione su per l'altro ragazzo.

"Proprio come te, direi". Rispose Naruto osservando il brillio colmo d'amore nei profondi occhi d'ossidiana con una sensazione di pura felicità.

"Questo è buono". Mormorò Sasuke come si protese a premere un minuscolo sorriso mentre le loro labbra si univano in un bacio di piena approvazione.

Sakura fissò i due ragazzi baciarsi davanti a lei incredula. Infine, emise un grido di indignazione quando le mani di Sasuke iniziarono a esplorare la pelle esposta dall'orlo della maglia di Naruto ed i due di scostarono l'uno dall'altro per fissarla curiosamente, anche se si stavano chiedendo perché fosse ancora lì.

Naruto le lanciò uno sguardo che contraddiceva le sue parole mentre con calma formulò, "Mi dispiace per questo ma, come puoi vedere, voi due non vi sposerete ne ora ne mai. Neanche se volessi, ad ogni modo".

Sakura non era sicura di come dover reagire a quella frase fino a che Sasuke…rise. Sasuke non rideva mai. Era un bel suono che ricordava la sensazione della spessa, cremosa cioccolata bollente bevuta in una fredda notte d'inverno. Avvolgeva l'atmosfera, chiudendo fuori tutto ciò che era intorno e Sakura guardò se Naruto fosse sorpreso come lei per il gesto. Si stupì a ciò che assistette.

L'espressione sul volto di Naruto era adorante in una maniera che non aveva mai visto rivolgere a niente e nessuno, incluso il ramen. Quando Sasuke si protese con quel stupendo sorriso per premere un altro ardente bacio sulla gola del biondo, il capo di Naruto si reclinò per accoglierlo con tutto se stesso, liberando la risata che faceva desiderare a tutti di stare accanto al giovane. Ma questa volta era diverso. Era tinto con qualcosa che non c'era mai stato prima, che non era ancora definibile, ma aveva tutto a che fare con Sasuke.

La rese gelosa, triste, insicura e infine, più di tutte, lieta. La scioccò per un secondo realizzare che la sensazione che le aveva percorso tutto il corpo, nel momento in cui i due ragazzi si erano baciati, era immenso sollievo. Ciò che la sorprese maggiormente fu che non c'era alcun risentimento quando comprese con non aveva alcuna affezione per il giovane Uchiha. Sembrava essere svanito nel momento in cui Sasuke aveva ricambiato il bacio di Naruto.

Ero…con lui per obbligo? Originariamente mi ero presentata quando avevo sentito il suo nome, certo, ma infine avevo realizzato che non c'era lo splendore che mi aspettavo. Pensò Sakura confusa mentre osservava in silenzio la coppia davanti a lei. Ho sempre saputo che non c'era coinvolgimento amoroso, ma io non me ne sono curata perché volevo assicurarmi che lui fosse il più felice possibile.

Sakura sussultò leggermente sulla sedia come una mano gentile si posò sulla sua spalla e alzò lo sguardo per incontrare quello di Lee. Sbatté le palpebre sorpresa alla sua improvvisa apparizione, chiedendosi da dove fosse venuto fuori mentre questi mormorava il suo nome. E poi un'altra rivelazione la colpì. Lee. Era sempre lì. Quando Sasuke dava buca ad un appuntamento o la trascurava preferendo qualcosa che Naruto aveva pianificato, Lee era l'unico che infine rimaneva con lei. Lei non lo aveva mai chiamato. Lui sembrava apparire dal nulla, proprio al momento giusto.

Lanciò un'altra occhiata a Sasuke e Naruto che stavano chiacchierando tra loro, completamente dimentichi dei numerosi sguardi increduli alla loro provocante posizione e risoluzione si fece pesantemente strada nella sua mente. Si alzò violentemente dalla sedia richiamando immediatamente l'attenzione dei tre uomini. Sakura avvolse con calma la sciarpa intorno al suo collo e si mise su il cappotto abbottonandolo decisa prima di sistemare la borsa alla spalla e salutò poi i ragazzi con un amichevole sorriso al quale rimasero entrambi basiti.

"Ho appena compreso che ho mentito a me stessa per così tanto tempo che nemmeno lo ricordo". Sasuke la fissò indifferente mentre Naruto inarcò un sopracciglio confuso. Entrambi la osservarono curiosamente e, mentre la comprensione si faceva lentamente strada in loro, Sakura si voltò verso un Lee ancora apprensivo con un sorriso felice intrecciando poi le loro dita insieme. Lee sembrò riscuotersi al gesto e strinse forte la mano intorno alla sua portandola più vicina a sé. Sakura si rivolse nuovamente ai due amici stupiti e sorrise soddisfatta.

"Beh, sembra che finalmente abbiamo scoperto dove dobbiamo stare davvero. Vi auguro buona fortuna. Dio solo sa quanto ne avete bisogno, Sasuke-kun. Non penso che tuo padre prenderà molto bene il scoprire di avere entrambi i suoi eredi che tifano per l'altra squadra. Ci vediamo!" con quelle parolesi voltò tirando Lee insieme a lei mentre se ne andavano.

Naruto e Sasuke seguirono increduli l'allontanarsi della ragazza, poi il biondo lanciò un'occhiata all'Uchiha che stava ancora fissando Sakura andarsene. "Santo cielo, ma è stato più facile di quanto mi aspettassi. Perché diavolo non l'ho fatto prima?" il moro sbuffò alla domanda prima di rimettere in piedi il compagno e alzarsi a sua volta al suo fianco. Naruto sbatté le palpebre con fare inquisitorio mentre Sasuke raccoglieva le sue cose. "Cosa? Te ne stai già andando?"

Sasuke inarcò un sopracciglio al broncio che adornava quelle baciabili labbra e non resistette all'impulso di piegarsi e premere le sue labbra contro quelle del biondo castamente. "Tu vieni con me". Rispose semplicemente, afferrò la mano di Naruto nella sua e, tirandolo, fece incespicare il ragazzo per un paio di passi prima che riguadagnasse l'equilibrio e si affrettasse a raggiungere il suo fianco.

"Dove stiamo andando?" domandò, seguendo obbedientemente Sasuke fuori dalla caffetteria, il moro abbassò lo sguardo su di lui brevemente prima di guardare davanti a sé e dare alla mano dell'amante una leggera strizzata che fu prontamente ricambiata.

"Al mio appartamento. Per qualche…ripetizione". Ghignò all'espressione perplessa dei bellissimi occhi azzurri prima che il viso di Naruto si accendesse giocondo.

"Ah, ripetizioni. Lo avevo quasi dimenticato". Si fermarono all'incrocio aspettando che il segnale indicasse che fosse sicuro attraversare. Nella breve pausa, Naruto si protese per soffiare provocante nell'orecchio di Sasuke "Non mi piace molto stare attento quindi forse dovrai…punirmi, Sensei".

L'Uchiha alle parole tremò, sentendo i pantaloni divenire un po' più stretti di quanto avrebbe voluto per un luogo pubblico.

Nel momento in cui il segnale apparve, il moro lanciò al compagno uno sguardo malizioso per dire che non era divertito, accelerando il passo trascinò praticamente Naruto dietro di sé. "Oh, credimi, Naruto-chan, riceverai la punizione che meriti". La risata di Naruto alle parole lo lasciò con un ampio sorriso per l'intero tragitto verso casa dove, i due ragazzi, decisero che avrebbero dovuto battezzare la loro nuova relazione facendo l'amore su ogni superficie orizzontale, verticale e obliqua disponibile nell'appartamento. La vita era bella.

Fine.


End file.
